


in transit

by jessahmewren



Category: The X-Files RPF, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Limousines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: David and Gillian share a limo on the way to the Jimmy Kimmel Show, and things get a little heated.





	in transit

-0-0-0-

The engine idled almost soundlessly, blowing a billowy cloud of white exhaust into the brisk January air.  It was cold, even for L.A., and David sighed, his lips pursed in thought as he looked at the growing storm clouds through the tinted windows of the limousine.  If she didn’t hurry, they wouldn’t make it there before the rain.

“So um, how did you like that game the other night Mr. Duchovny?”  David looked up, suddenly pulled from thought, to see the partition down and the driver making eye contact with him through the rearview mirror.  He wasn’t Sam, he realized absently.  This man was new and much younger. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”  He was halfway listening, one eye on the door of Gillian’s building, the other on his watch. 

“The College Football National Championship,” the young man replied, the eagerness building in his eyes.  “Helluva game.” 

“Um, I didn’t watch it,” David murmured absently.  “Listen—I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Craig sir.”  The young man smiled genuinely at David, and to his credit, David returned in kind. 

“Craig.  Could you ring Ms. Anderson’s building again?  Remind her assistant that we have to be at Kimmel’s in an hour and it’s rush hour?”

“Y-yes sir.”   

The partition went up again, and for that, David was grateful. He pulled out his cellphone and opened a text window. 

David: DARLING

Gillian: yes LOVE?

David: where the hell are you

Gillian: finishing something important

David: hon get your ass in the car

Gillian: can’t in the middle of something

David: can’t it wait?

Gillian: no ;)

David: wait a min

Gillian: …

David: Gillian get down here rn

David: Gillian

David GILLIAN

Gillian: stop shouting at me

Gillian: if you would help me maybe I would finish quicker <3

David: I will do no such thing

David: This is a silly ritual anyway

Gillian: it’s not silly.  I get nervous.

David: so you have to flick the bean before every interview

Gillian: I hate it when you call it that :(

He closed the chat window, cursing to himself at the semi he was now nursing.  Just knowing Gillian was up there, panties around her ankles (or carelessly thrown in a corner) her hand buried between her thighs…

David shifted uncomfortably on the plush leather seat, now unfortunately fully hard.  Then, as if on cue, Gillian emerged from the ornate doors of her building, blonde hair streaming over her shoulders, little black dress swishing around her toned calves. 

Craig opened the door for her, and she effortlessly slid into the backseat alongside David, bumping shoulders with him before crossing her smooth legs and canting her hips just so as she got comfortable.  David managed to hide his erection from Craig with a crossed arm over his lap, and the engine revved a little as the pulled away from the curb and into midday traffic in L.A.

“Gimme your hands,” David said as the limo joined the line of commuters headed for downtown.  Gillian played coy but finally relented as he pressed her fingers firmly to his nose, inhaling deeply. 

 “You washed up too well,” he said, frowning.  “There’s barely any of you left.” 

Gillian laughed, snatching them away from his nose and back into her lap.  “Why should I tell you anything,” she said, smiling, “when you were so unsupportive before?” 

David curled his lips against the crook of her neck, relishing in the warmth there.  “Oh but I do support you,” he whispered as his hand trailed up the curve of her leg.  “I was just jealous before.  Jealous of those pretty fingers.”  His hands met her inner thigh, and she squirmed a little in her seat.  “Did my Gilly use a toy?” 

“The blue one,” she whispered, her eyes nearly closed.

David smiled, leaning over to kiss her ear.  “Ah, the blue one.  I love that one.  It’s got the little—“

“The bunny ears,” Gillian supplied breathlessly.  David’s hand had reached the juncture of her thighs now. He could feel the heat of her through the barely-there thong she wore beneath her dress. 

“What do you say nervous girl…you got another one in you?”  David nipped at her neck while simultaneously thumbing her clit through the thin lace. 

She moaned softly, finding his lips, opening her legs to the flat of his hand as his digits trailed through her wet heat. 

She gasped into his mouth as he shed the thong, stripping it down her legs to her knees, liking the way her milky white skin looked against the black lace.  He palmed her breast then, rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger, pinching it just to the point of pain. 

Gillian keened before biting the back of her hand, remembering the babyfaced driver and the thin partition separating them.  But David took her hand away.  “Make all the noise you want baby.”  He worked her clit with the thick pad of his thumb, spreading her wetness over the hood before plunging two of his digits into her tight heat.  “I want the world to know you're mine.” 

“Yess,” Gillian moaned, her legs braced against the adjacent seats.  “I’m yours,” she choked out.  With David’s fingers crooked inside her mercilessly working against her g-spot, she could feel the tight hot coil of her orgasm threatening to tip her over the edge.  She began to thrust against his fingers, riding hard as the warmth in her belly spread to her limbs and across her torso.  She clung to his shoulders, seeking closeness…seeking _more._

“It’s just…” she stammered between thrusts…”I need…”

Gillian was almost whining, but David knew his lover.  He brushed the hair back from her face.  “You need me to fill you up baby?  Fill you all up?” he said as he took his other hand and spread her wetness back over her bum. 

She nodded emphatically. 

“Just one finger then,” he said gently, and as soon as he filled her she came like a vice, her juices covering his hand and the seat beneath her. 

He cooed softly, rocking her gently as she came down from her high.  He was harder than ever now, precum soaking the front of his pants.  He rubbed his hand over his erection, seeking a bit of relief. 

“You did so well sweetie.  It’s what you needed.”

Gillian reached up to stroke his face, finally noticing the prominent bulge in his pants. 

“What about what you need David?” Her bright eyes flashed up at him almost innocently, but when Gillian reached out to stroke him, he stayed her hand. 

“We don’t have time for that hon.  I’ll be fine.” 

Gillian blinked at him in disbelief.  “Of course we do.  Look at that traffic.”  She tapped on the partition and within in a few seconds, it came down.  “Driver, what’s our ETA?” 

Craig looked at the thoroughly debauched woman with a carefully blank expression.  “We’re going to be regrettably late ma’am.  Traffic is heavy.  I have already called ahead.” 

Gillian smiled.  “Thank you.” 

The partition raised again and Gillian turned her attention back to David. 

She began fumbling with his belt, her fingers brushing his erection through his pants.  The sharp intake of breath that resulted spoke of his need and only emboldened her. 

When she took him out she trailed a finger along the silken length of him, all veined and angry and leaking for her.  She licked her lips as she looked at him, then met his hazel eyes.

“You like what you see, Ms. Anderson?”  He’d scooted further down in the seat, and his lips were slighted curved in a demure smile. 

“Very much so, Mr. Duchovny.” Her hair had fallen over one shoulder, and she looked up at him through her lashes.  “I’m about to show you just how much.” 

His hips hitched when her lips descended on him, tongue swirling around his uncut head, lips and tongue lapping at the precum beading at the slit.  When she took him in as far as she could, he arched into her, fighting for control as she swallowed him down. 

She worked to find her rhythm, moving her head on his member until her mouth was stretched wide over his cock, throat taut with the strain of not gagging with each bob of her head.  David’s breath grew ragged with his own orgasm tightening his spine, a white hot streak of lightening he fought desperately to keep bottled until Gillian inexplicably pulled off of him with a plop.

She smiled up at him, her lips swollen and a shiny thread of saliva hanging from the corner of her mouth. 

“Fuck my face lover.” She had a gleam in her eye as she went down on him again, his cock twitching at the heat of her mouth, the power of her words. 

He buried his hands in her hair and was powerless to comply. 

He thrust into her face…once…twice…three times, his hands buried in those golden strands as he ground out his release.  His teeth were clenched in ecstasy, then his world went white. 

When his bitter essence hit her tongue, she swallowed it greedily, hands clenched on his hips as he released his grip on her.  When he finally relaxed, she pulled away from him, wiping her mouth and climbing into his lap. 

“You’re so pretty when you come,” Gillian murmured against his cheek. 

David smiled, rubbing a thumb across her lips.  “How would you know,” he said with a small laugh.  “You couldn’t see much with your face between my legs.” 

Gillian grinned.  “Ah, I’ve seen it all before,” she said with a wave of her hand.

“Old news huh,” he said as he lovingly tweaked her nose.

“Old news,” she sighed.

They said nothing for a long time.  David tucked himself back into his pants, and Gillian straightened her dress.  She lay back against his shoulder.  The patter of rain began to hit the roof of the limo.  

“We’re lucky,” David murmured.  “You know that?” 

Gillian ran her hand along the length of his arm.  Outside, the sign for Disney’s El Capitan Theater was just coming into view.  “The luckiest,” she agreed.

-0-0-0-


End file.
